What Fights May Lead Too
by InYourLies23
Summary: While tending to Aaron Claire see's Charlie stumble into the bush. Is he back on drugs and if not what's wrong with him? Read to find out! Totally CharliexClaire fic. Please read and review!


Well I'm back with another Claire Charlie fic. Thank you to xxsugarplumxx for reviewing a story that I totally forgot about telling me to write another Charlie Claire fic or I would've never thought to write one! Haha. Well I hope you like it, because I think it's pretty good compared to my last one!

**What Fights May Lead Too**

"Charlie?" Claire was walking through the jungle completely lost, she had been following Charlie. While tending to Aaron she saw Charlie stumbling into the jungle and it didn't look like he could walk in a straight line. She was scared at first that he might've been back on drugs until she saw that his face was covered in blood. She quickly asked Sun if she could watch Aaron for a little while, saying Charlie was in trouble. Once Sun agreed and made a vow of silence Claire went running after Charlie. She followed him for a few minutes until she completely lost him. Claire was terrified, she had always hated being alone in the jungle. She felt like some messed up creature was going to jump up and suddenly eat her. While thinking about the polar bear she heard something in the bush. The noise just kept getting closer. Claire looked around terrified trying to spot the object making the noise. "Who's there?" She yelled out, but Claire knew it was useless no one would answer. Either it was an animal (and animals don't speak) or a person who wanted to hurt her (so they wouldn't want their presence known). "I know you're out there! So just show yourself!" Claire screamed once again. "Claire! Calm down it's just me." Claire turned around to see Charlie standing looking at her. His face was still covered in blood. Times like this, when Charlie was hurt Claire always felt a twinge in her heart. It's at moments like this she realizes how easy it is to lose him. Claire may not want to admit it to people but she knows inside that she's fallen for him. "Ohmygod do you enjoy scaring the hell out of me. I thought someone was trying to kill me or something. How could you, was it so hard to just show yourself as soon as you could not wait so you could watch me freaked. What The Hell Happened To You?" Claire ended out of breath. Then she just stared at him, inspecting his wounds. Charlie just continued to stare at her as if she were a crazy, he never did understand her. "Oh stop looking at me as if I'm some lunatic and tell me what happened to you." She stared at him with her hand on her hip awaiting an answer, Charlie just looking around the jungle hoping to avoid the question. "Well I see I wont be getting an answer out of your for a while so lets go find some water so I can clean you up, and Charlie." Charlie glanced over and Claire hoping she wouldn't notice the sadness in his eyes. "You're not off the hook. I will get an answer. TODAY!" Claire just started to walk away. About fifteen minutes later Claire had finally found a stream. She took the cloth that Charlie had tried to clean his face with and dipped in into the water. "This may sting a bit" Claire warned Charlie before touching him face with the wet piece of fabric. Charlie sucked in his breath showing Claire that it did indeed sting. "Really I do hate hurting you, but if I want to see your face ever again I'm going to have to do this." Claire whispered to Charlie smiling lightly. Finally Charlie's face was cleaned but there were still many cuts. "Come here and sit down." Claire said pointing to a rock along side the stream. Charlie walked over to the rock and sat beside Claire. "Charlie." Claire whispered kneeling in front of Charlie. "I've seen to sadness in your eyes. Please tell me what happened." Charlie attempted to get up but Claire quickly got up and sat on his lap making sure he wouldn't move. "Just tell me!" She said glaring at him. "I got into a fight the John." Charlie whispered back. "Over what!" Claire knew she was going to get the story out of him. "You." Charlie whispered even more quietly but just loud enough for Claire to hear. "Me! What did I do?" Claire asked looking stunned. "You did nothing Claire." Charlie said quickly. "Then why were you fighting over me?" Claire asked, she was already completely confused. "Claire its nothing, so just drop it!" Charlie said looking straight into Claire's eyes. "Tell me now!" "He said you'd never like me because I'm just a stupid druggie and I may love you but you would never return the feelings. He said you just felt sorry for me" Claire was shocked. She quickly got up off Charlie and walked a few steps away her back to him. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I scared you!" Charlie said. He voice sounded so sad and broken. "Charlie what makes me mad the most is that John couldn't be any more wrong!" Claire was now facing him. "You're not a druggie anymore and I already love you." The moment she spoke the two last words Claire was already in Charlie's arms. Charlie's lips came crashing down and Claire's instantly. "I love you and I want the whole island to know." Claire just laughed lightly and kissed Charlie softly on the lips. "Even the polar bear?" She laughed once again. "Yes the polar bear too." Charlie said was a huge smile plastered on his face. "Well that's your job I'll stick to just telling people. Oh Charlie I love you too. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met." Claire once again was cut off by Charlie's lips. "Save the speech for our wedding luv." Charlie smiled at Claire's reaction. "Wedding, What wedding?" Claire was completely shocked. "Well I do plan to marry you one day." Claire just laughed and kissed him again. "I like to sound of Claire Pace and spending my life with you sounds perfect." She said smiling at Charlie. "That's 'cause I'm a perfect person." Charlie just laughed. "Charlie!" Charlie started to walk away. "Yes Hun?" "You better run you self absorbed idiot because you're dead!" The rest of the day was spent happily in each others company as well as the rest of their lives.

Thanks for reading!!! Hope you like it and please review! Flames allowed, atleast then I know who to improve!

Jessica


End file.
